


Infant care

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundin was trying to make his younger son dwalin eat some vegetables. but he failed, It succeeded by his first son balin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infant care

'드워프는 고집불통이다.' '드워프는 끈질기다.' '드워프는 설득할 수 없다.' 등등 온갖 불평을 들을 때마다 푼딘은 코웃음을 쳤다. 그게 뭐! 그게 어때서! 땅 속 깊은 곳에서 광석을 캐내는 작업은 무한한 인내심을 필요로 했다. '진짜 은'이라 불리는 미스릴을 제련하여 무기를 만들고 사슬을 꼬아 갑옷을 만들고 니들이 걸치고 좋아죽는 그 보석으로 세공하는 건 뚝심없이는 마무리할 수 없는 작업이란 말이다!

하지만 어느샌가 적막했던 대장간에서 끌려나와 스라인 곁에서 에레보르를 찾아온 온갖 외지 손님을 마주할 때마다 푼딘은 어색하게 웃고있는 입꼬리가 경련을 일으키는 걸 느꼈다. 수염으로 가려져서 얼마나 다행인지. 왕자의 곁에서 벗어나 마음 편했던 광산과 대장간으로 돌아가고 싶다고 생각한 적이 하루이틀이 아니었다. 

하지만 그는 드워프 가운데서 평생의 반려를 얻은 몇 안되는 인생의 승리자였고 그가 얻은 승리에는 일생에 걸쳐 지불해야 할 댓가가 있었다. 그는 자신에게 필요한 돈의 10배를 벌어야 했고 아내가 어디서든 대접받을 수 있도록 중요한 일들을 담당해야 했다. 그리고 어디를 가던지 무슨 일을 하던지 누구와 있던지 그는 언제나 자신이 독신이 아니라는 사실을 상기하며 아내에게 자신의 상황을 보고해야 했다. 

푼딘의 모든 것이 아내의 것이지만 아내는 푼딘의 소유물이 아니었다. 결혼하기에 앞서 푼딘은 이미 그 부분에 대해 아내의 뜻을 전적으로 따르겠다고 선언했다. 어쨌거나 두 사람의 관계는 더 사랑하는 사람이 지는 거고 남자로서 자신이 아내에게 지는 것이 사나이의 자긍심에 금이 가는 일은 아니다. 라고 생각 했었으니까. '남자라면, 남편이라면 당연히 그 정도는 할 수 있어야지.' 라던 스라인의 조언도 한 몫했다. 저 놈의 왕자가 하는 말에 귀 기울였던건 인생일대의 패착이었다고 푼딘은 회상했다. 스라인은 자신은 왕의 아들이기 때문에 직접 자신의 아이를 돌보지 않아도 된다는걸 푼딘에게 알려주지 않았다. 왕의 아들이 아닌 이상 아내가 낳아준 반은 자신의 피가 흐르는 인생의 원수들이 집을 떠날 때까지 뼛골 빠지게 먹여살려야 한다는 점도.

아내없이 두 아들과 집에 남은 지금 푼딘은 당장 엘프의 사신이 방문한다거나 데일에서 사절이 오거나 앙그마르의 저주받은 마법사 왕이 나타나길 간절히 기도했다. 제발. 스라인이 시종을 보내 '엄청나게 바쁜 일이 있으니 자네는 따라오고 내 시종에게 아이들을 돌보게 하세!' 라고 전언이 온다면 그는 10년 전의 스라인을 관대하게 용서할 수 있을 것 같았다. 지금 이 고난이 앞으로 그의 일생동안 지속될 예정이라면 그는 차라리 북쪽의 용을 찾아가 통구이가 되고 싶었다. 

자신이 코웃음 쳤던 '드워프는 고집불통이고 끈질기고 설득할 수 없다'는 말도 겸허히 인정할 수 있었다. 다만 아주 짧은 단어를 추가해서. 드워프 애새끼는 고집불통이고 드워프 애새끼는 끈질기고 드워프 애새끼는!!!!!

 

눈 감은채 끓어오르는 분노를 속으로 삭히다 눈을 떴을 때 코 앞에서 아들의 단춧구멍같은 눈이 반짝거리며 자신을 바라보고 있다는걸 깨달은 푼딘은 뒤로 나자빠질뻔했다. 요놈의 꼬맹이! 대체 이 위로 어떻게 기어올라온거냐! 이 둥글넙적한 고깃덩어리인지 드워프인지 모를 녀석아! 애들 엄마만 돌아온다면 아내가 바라는 건 무엇이든 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 돈은 얼마든지 써도 좋으니 여보 제발 돌아와.

첫 아이를 키울 때 아내는 아이가 졸라대는 건 무엇이든지 다들어줬었다. 아이의 엄마라는 걸 증명하기 위한 방법이 그것뿐인 줄 아는 모양이었다. 그 꼬맹이 녀석이 자기가 원하는 걸 얻는 방법은 대상을 손가락으로 가리킨 채 엄마를 바라보며 눈을 찡긋 거리는 것이 전부였다. 정말 그게 다였다. 그럼 아내는 아들을 안아든 채 너무나도 사랑스럽다는 듯이 볼에 마구 입맞춘 후 남편을 향해 화사하게 미소짓는 것이다. 그뿐이었다. 그 과정만 거치고 나면 그 손가락으로 가리킨 것이 무엇이든지 그 대상은 발린의 손 안에 잡혀 있었다. 

푼딘은 다짐했다. 아이들을 바르게 자라도록 훈계하는 것 또한 아버지의 책임이다. 아들을 돼지로 키울 수는 없는 노릇이 아닌가. 푼딘은 자신의 둘째 아들이 고기덩어리가 아니라 드워프로 자라나길 바랬다. 어디가 팔이고 어디가 다리인지 모를 이 괴상한 생명체가 앞으로 훌륭한 어른이 되려면 야채를 먹어야 했다. 제발! 제발 이 감자를 좀 먹으란 말이다! 전사의 체력까지 바닥난 푼딘이 눈물을 훔치며 포기하자 아비가 하는 것을 옆에서 동그란 눈으로 바라보고 있던 발린이 식탁으로 기어 올라와 푼딘이 내려놓은 감자를 집어 들었다.

\- 왈리, 이거 이거 아 하고 머거.  
\- 아부부부바바  
\- 이거 머거야 돼. 아. 아~  
\- 브부바브브

드왈린은 안그래도 보이지도 않는 눈을 아예 꼭 감아버리고는 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 꼭 감은 눈은 눈 주름과 볼살 속에 파묻혀 보이지도 않았다. 드왈린은 형을 쳐다보지도 않은 채 식탁 반대편에 있는 고기를 향해서 손을 뻗었다. 손가락이 살에 파묻혀서 한 마디 정도 보일까 말까 했지만 다섯개의 손가락이 그게 손이라는걸 알아 볼 수 있게 했다. 푼딘이 한숨을 내쉬며 고기가 담긴 접시를 치우자 발린도 아버지에게 앓는 소리를 했다.

\- 난 이거 머겄으니까 저거또 머글건데?  
\- 넌 이 접시 위에 있는 생선구이 머리를 마저 먹지 않았으니까 안돼.  
\- 아니야! 다 머근거야! 마마는 이거 안머도 고기 머그라. 고 해써!   
\- 나랑 약속했잖냐 꼬맹아. 접시에 있는건 다 먹어야 고기 먹기로. 

푼딘은 한숨을 내쉬고는 의자에 앉아 드왈린을 무릎 위에 앉혔다. 이 거대한 꼬맹이는 벌써부터 무게가 제법이었다. 제발 제발 좀 고기 말고 다른 것도 먹어다오. 제발!!! 푼딘이 울상인 얼굴로 소리 없이 절규하자 발린은 식탁 위로 걸어와 푼딘과 드왈린 앞에 앉았다. 발린에게 잔소리를 해야했지만 푼딘은 입도 뻥긋 하고 싶지 않았다. 발린은 다부지게 감자를 손에 들고는 드왈린의 살찐 턱을 잡아 당긴 다음 입 안에 감자를 밀어 넣고는 뱉어내지 못하도록 입을 손바닥으로 막았다. 드왈린은 몸부림을 쳤지만 결국에는 입 안에 든 감자를 삼켰다. 

세상에! 내 아들이 이렇게 똑똑했다니! 푼딘은 여태까지 인생에 다시 없을 적이라고 생각 했던 큰 아들에게 감탄 했다. 발린은 얼빠진 표정으로 바라보는 아비에게 한 쪽눈을 찡긋 해 보이고는 당당하게 푼딘이 치운 고기 접시를 손가락으로 가리켰다. 드왈린을 의자에 내려 놓은 푼딘은 자신이 애들 손에 닿지 않게 높이 올렸던 고기 접시를 내려서 한 손에 들었다. 발린은 푼딘이 고기를 내려주는 줄 알고 앉아있던 자리에서 일어나 식탁 위로 푼딘에게 걸어왔다. 

어린 아들이 방긋 웃으며 자신의 앞으로 걸어와 두 손을 내밀었지만 푼딘은 고기 접시를 든 손을 등 뒤로 감추고 발린이 남긴 생선 머리를 가리켰다. 드워프는 애어른 할거 없이 고집불통에 끈질기고 설득하는게 불가능 했다.

   
   
   
   
   



End file.
